Washing machine appliances generally include a tub for containing wash fluid, e.g., water and detergent, bleach and/or other wash additives. A basket is rotatably mounted within the tub and defines a wash chamber for receipt of articles for washing. During operation of such washing machine appliances, wash fluid is directed into the tub and onto articles within the wash chamber of the basket. The basket or an agitation element can rotate at various speeds to agitate articles within the wash chamber in the wash fluid, to wring wash fluid from articles within the wash chamber, etc.
The water flowed into the tub of a washing machine appliance can be at a variety of temperatures, and the desired water temperature is typically selected by a user based on the type of articles being washed and other various factors. For example, a typical washing machine appliance allows a user to select between various regulated water temperatures, including for example a cold water temperature, warm water temperature and hot water temperature. Each of these selectable temperatures is regulated, meaning that water from a cold water source and water from a hot water source are selectively flowed into the tub such that the water in the tub is at a particular predetermined temperature or temperature range.
In some cases, washing machine appliances allow a user to alternatively select an unregulated water temperature for water flowed into the tub. When the unregulated water temperature is selected, water from the cold water source only is flowed into the tub, with no particular predetermined temperature or temperature range required for this water.
While the use of an unregulated water temperature option does provide advantages, such as energy savings, there can be disadvantages to the use of such option. For example, the cold water source is typically a commercial water supply. The temperature of this water can thus be affected by, for example, the ambient environmental temperature. Relatively colder temperatures can result in relatively colder water being supplied to the washing machine appliance when the unregulated water temperature option is selected. However, relatively colder water, such as water that is less than 50-60 degrees Fahrenheit, can have adverse effects on the dispersion of additives (i.e. detergent, bleach, fabric softener, etc.), and thus have adverse effects on the performance of the washing machine appliance.
Accordingly, washing machine appliances which include temperature regulation features, in particular for use when unregulated water temperature options are selected, would be advantageous.